


一个秘密2

by YikuaiGao



Category: jaeyong - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao
Kudos: 31





	一个秘密2

李泰容和郑在玹面对面坐在沙发下面的地毯上，隔着一只低矮的透明茶几。李泰容低着头不说话，这茶几让她想到李永钦。陪她去逛宜家的时候，李永钦坐在手推车里，她用她涂着鲜亮甲油的手指指着一只类似样子的茶几，说也要给她买一只，说要在底下那层要铺上满满的巧克力，一次性满足她这个爱甜鬼。李泰容低着头出神，想到李永钦心里又是一阵翻腾。

郑在玹是独居的高中生，但却是拥有别墅的富人，李泰容无意窥探郑在玹的背景和家庭状况，她只想在这无助的时候借占他一个地毯的角角求得庇护。  
李泰容坐着不说话，嘴角向下的弧度在郑在玹眼里变成李泰容还在难过的象征，郑在玹起身去开了一瓶总是递给她喝的那种酸奶。李泰容抬起头来看郑在玹，巴巴的眼神在郑在玹心里变成可怜。李泰容没有接过酸奶，而是直接握住了正在选的小臂，溢出来却没掉下来的一点点泪润得她眼睛湿亮亮的，郑在玹停在原地看着这只可怜的小动物，最终俯下身子隔着茶几吻了她。  
李泰容其实并没有学会亲吻，花洒下李永钦也只是浅尝辄止。虽然一开始是郑在玹主动，但李泰容心里的那股劲上来，被动地被亲变为没有章法地乱咬，郑在玹的嘴唇柔软温暖，李泰容控制不住泪的冲动一边流泪，一边扯他的衣服。她很急，急于证明自己的存在，也是有人爱她的，不仅仅用眼睛诉说爱慕，还用嘴唇。  
郑在玹顺从地被她咬，在她慢慢平静下来的时候把她揽进被她扯开而敞着的衬衫下裸露出来的胸膛里，像安抚一只受惊的猫那样，顺着她的后背轻轻拍。  
李泰容直接贴在郑在玹胸口的耳朵清晰地接收着他强健有力的心跳声，她直起身来撞上郑在玹看着她的眼睛，还来不及羞赧，郑在玹的手就抚着她的侧脸，用大拇指擦拭干掉的泪痕，说李泰容现在哭过充血粉红的眼睛是“小猫变成了小兔”。  
郑在玹再次吻下来的时候李泰容没有了撕咬的冲动，而是顺从地被揽在郑在玹怀里，仰着头接受。郑在玹很温柔，不论是像捧着初生幼崽一般捧着她的脸，还是轻轻摩挲在她腰际给她抚慰，郑在玹的手很煽情地带过，那种被爱的感觉变得强烈。  
李泰容的手抵在两种天地之间，一半隔着衣服透出皮肤的温度，一半直接与皮肤接触。她的手心忍不住出汗，在情感上变得粘腻。郑在玹索性把她的手直接贴进衣服里面的皮肉。  
翻了个身味道就变了。男上女下，李泰容的头仰躺在沙发上，整个人被困在郑在玹和沙发之间，这让她想起这样罩住李永钦的徐英浩。这个姿势将她彻底向郑在玹打开，她贴在郑在玹腹肌上的手开始发热发烫，而眼睛里全是薄泪，她本能地感知着此时此刻专注地注视着她的郑在玹，他已经将她捕捉，温柔的猎人连危险这样的属性都显得温吞，好像她如果此时吞咽就会被郑在玹轻轻咬住喉管，但被舔舐过就会永久性成为他的。  
李永钦会抬起她细瘦的胳膊，回摸徐英浩的脸，李泰容模仿记忆也伸出手，迷茫的落脚处是那个看起来无害的酒窝。但她的手被郑在玹拦截，送到了嘴边轻轻地亲吻，李泰容的眼睛像溢出水分的花，在呼吸困难时分泌出新的液体，她最后用颤抖的手指抵住了郑在玹的嘴唇。  
“不…不是这里。”哽着变成气音，她这样说。  
李泰容被郑在玹的气息蛊惑，她抖着的一只手和另一只被握在郑在玹手里的，颤着去解自己的制服扣子，粉色蕾丝的轻薄半杯款从解开滑下去的衬衫里露出来，冲破情绪的不知名感动变成新的泪水，李泰容把自己打开，向这种温柔的，像是被爱的温柔打开了。

李永钦的电话打来，“钦钦尼”的名字在屏幕上持久出现，用被子从头包到脚的李泰容盯着屏幕不肯去接，端着牛奶杯进来的郑在玹看到的就是这副样子。看到郑在玹，李泰容连脸都不肯露了，整个人躲进被子里，做过一场后知后觉的害羞，不知道要怎么面对。  
郑在玹无奈的声音隔着被子传进来，变得有点像隔了一道门而变得闷闷的。整床被子都是她靠近郑在玹时闻到过的熟悉味道，像刚刚她被他整个包裹时候的味道一样。比起害羞，李泰容又开始贪心郑在玹的怀抱，宽阔可靠的怀抱。  
李泰容只从被子里露出一只眼睛，被子外面的郑在玹歪头跟她保持齐平，李泰容又缩回去，郑在玹的笑声也被被子过滤了，只剩下一点点隐约的声响。随后床的另一边就沉下去，郑在玹躺在李泰容边上，把这个巨大的卷卷抱住。  
“泰容现在才要害羞来不及了。”

李泰容尝试着再只露出一只眼睛查看状况，郑在玹的手就趁虚而入，抓住了她扯着被子的手。被子里的温度很高，抓住的小手也是湿湿热热的。  
“抓住了！现在大灰狼要来吃小猫咪了！”  
郑在玹也钻进被子，抱住了热乎乎的李泰容，李泰容没有逃跑，反而更加主动的回抱，她被更真切的郑在玹的味道包裹，让她忍不住贴得更近，甚至亲吻他心脏跳动的左边胸口。只要不是亮亮的，她就不会害羞，她就什么都可以。

实在是在被窝里憋着不够呼吸，被子才被拉开，因为缺氧而又变成粉红色的李泰容头发乱乱的，在光下睁不开眼睛，郑在玹帮她理顺头发，轻轻地用嘴唇碰了一下她的鼻尖，然后一个硬硬的扁状物体被塞进她手里，他说，泰容你有电话。

李泰容不得不睁开眼来面对。  
还是李永钦。  
李泰容求助一样的看着郑在玹，郑在玹安抚地亲了亲她的额头，李泰容才咬着嘴唇接了电话。  
听到熟悉的泰容呀，李泰容的眼睛又热起来。如果李永钦为了徐英浩就不要她，那她也可以为了郑在玹再也不理她！她要每天都跟郑在玹牵手放学，每天一起写作业，再也不理她了！

“晚饭就不要跟郑在玹一起吃了吧？他都霸占你一整天了，也分给我一晚上吧好不好？”  
以她跟郑在玹的距离，声筒的声音他应该听得清清楚楚。李泰容抬头看郑在玹的表情，被郑在玹亲个正着，“啵”的一声响得很。  
“喂！我听到了！郑在玹是不是在你旁边！喂，郑在玹你不要跟我抢李泰容，听到没！”李永钦的声音陡然变大。“喂李泰容你不要被他骗！”郑在玹忍不住笑，他帮李泰容挂掉电话，又捧住她的脸蛋轻轻地亲。  
李泰容很听话地搂住郑在玹的脖子给他亲，也学着郑在玹的样子去招惹他的舌头。李泰容只穿了一件正在选的T恤，像裙子一样包裹着大腿，只不过这条裙子之下是空空荡荡，什么都没穿的。郑在玹隔着硬挺材质的T恤握住了李泰容的一只软肉，大拇指对着敏感的乳头不停的打圈。粗糙的T恤磨擦着李泰容，比单单用手指要超过很多，没摸两下李泰容就喘起来了，细碎地叫出声，她的腿缠住郑在玹的腰，想要他进到衣服里面来。

郑在玹又变成李泰容不认识的人，温柔还是温柔，却变得具有侵略性，不再客套保持距离，反而强势起来，让李泰容想起那个在酒吧的夜晚，郑在玹拿着酒杯向她走过来时候眼睛里的势在必得。李泰容夹紧了双腿，她又因为郑在玹变得湿漉漉了。


End file.
